Untitled
by Ally Ranger
Summary: Chakotay learns something suprising about Tom. Fluffy fic. SLASH.


Title: Untitled   
Author: Ally Ranger  
Rating: R  
Category: Tom/Chakotay  
Feedback: Feedback and constructive criticism welcome. As are chocolate covered Jedi (yes, Jedi) and M&M's.  
Archive: No.  
Warnings: This fan fic contains **SLASH**, that is, it **depicts two men in a romantic situation**. If you don't like that, hit the back button now.  
Disclaimer: All things Voyager belong its copyright holders. Characters are used without permission and no money has been made from their use.  
Summary: Chakotay tries to talk Tom into attending a party.

_______________________________

"I didn't know you were a prude, Tom." Chakotay said, falling into step beside Paris. "It's just a dance competition!" 

Tom shook his head. "Oh, no, Chakotay. Don't give me that 'just a dance' spiel. It's just a dance organised be *Neelix*. The last time Neelix organised a function it ended with the *entire* off-duty bridge crew drunk on souped-up synthehol. They were *mud-wrestling*. Nude. No offense to Neelix, but I have no wish to see naked Talaxian again."

Laughing, Chakotay pulled Tom to the side of the corridor. "Well, although I admit that seeing all of Neelix was, uh, enlightening, I also have no desire for a repeat performance." With a quick glance to check that they were the only ones in the corridor, Chakotay pulled Tom to him, holding their bodies together with a firm grip. "But you are another matter. I would really like for you to come with me."

Tingling pleasure fluttered through Tom as Chakotay's hands found his ass, pulling him closer still to that well-known body and grinding their groins together. But still, he wasn't giving in.

"Chakotay--"

Warm lips found his neck and hot words were pressed into his skin. A litany of words begging for Tom to give in. To submit. 

"No! Chakotay!" Tom pushed him away, keeping his temper in check. He would be damned if he would allow any lover to press him into something he didn't want to do. And he was *not* going to Neelix's function. "No. No and no. I am not going! Neelix's parties are like fool's gold. All shiny and attractive until you scratch away the surface and find yourself face to face with your naked colleagues."

"You really are a prude, Tom! Who would have thought?" Chakotay laughed, giving up for the moment. 

He hauled the frowning Tom into his arms one final time for a thourough kiss before he pushed the indignant man down the hall. "Go. Work. We can talk about this over dinner."

Tom didn't leave though. He was back in Chakotay's arms before either of them could blink. 

"I'm a prude, am I?" Tom said, sensing a challenge. Placing a line of kisses down the other man's face, he pulled their hips together as Chakotay had done less than a minute beforehand. 

Groans escaped their mouths as their groins met and Tom's mouth sought out Chakotay's, claiming it in an erotic kiss that left them both weak at the knees. 

The sound of footsteps forced them to part and Chakotay's ears flamed a brilliant red as two of the more junior members of the crew passed them by. From the knowing looks there was no doubt in his mind that the captain would hear wild rumours about them by ship's morning. A small price to pay though, Chakotay thought. 

Tom normally shunned public displays of affection and even the hint of a display sent him running from the room - such a contrast to the outgoing man that most of the crew knew Tom to be. Chakotay wasn't going to miss this for the world.

As the giggling voices of their crewmates trailed away, Tom once again seized him, this time spinning Chakotay around until his face was pressed against the wall, with Tom draping his long body over his back. 

"Take it back," Tom whispered, his tongue outlining Chakotay's ear. Nimble hands ran over the body before him, squeezing, brushing, creating sizzling sensations and breathless gasps. "Take it back."

Chakotay moaned as Tom's hands reached his erection, a barely-there feather light touch. A tease. They hovered there, just above the fabric of his clothing, so close, but not close enough. He thrust forward, seeking that welcome touch, but Tom pulled his hands away.

"Uh, uh. Say it." He nipped at Chakotay's ear. "Tell me."

"Tom-"

The warm body at his back disappeared and Chakotay choked the words out, desperate for the return of those hands. "Okay, Tom! You're not a prude! I take it back!" Not so much a peace-offering, as a plea for Tom to continue his ministrations.

  
"Well, that's better. But I find I am not satisfied." Tom said.

Was there a smile in that voice? Chakotay turned around to face his lover, his suspicions confirmed. A grin tugged at the corners of Tom's mouth. 

"No?" Chakotay swallowed, desire and uncertainty warring with one another in his mind. Oh, how he wanted this to continue to wherever Tom wanted to take it... but this was unchartered territory, a new side of this man that Chakotay had never been privvy to. He had no idea how far it would go. And like the over-sexed teenager he had once been, Chakotay realised that he didn't much care. 

"No. I am not satisfied at all. There's still Neelix's party...."

"We don't have to go, Tom. I'm sure there are other things we could do tonight."

Tom smiled, pushing Chakotay back into the wall. "Oh, yes. There are plenty of things that I can see us doing." Tom kissed him again, pulling back when Chakotay tried to pull their bodies together. "Uh uh." He placed a finger over Chakotay's swolen lips to forestall any protests. "Tonight."

Chakotay cleared his throat and stood up tall, despite the obvious kink in his uniform. "Tonight." 

Tom laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes, tonight. I hope you like leather." And with a wicked laugh that Chakotay had never heard before, Tom was disappearing into a turbo lift at the end of the corridor.

Leather. Chakotay smiled. Maybe they would end up at Neelix's dance. Afterall, he hadn't mentioned that it was a masquerade dance. Leather and Lace. Two kinks he had a feeling Tom might enjoy.

_______________________________


End file.
